


Things Couples Do

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Desire Series [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jaime is always horny, Romance, Smut, Things couples do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brush of lips on her inner right thigh is what woke her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Couples Do

The brush of lips on her inner right thigh is what woke her. Brienne’s eyes fluttered open and she started in surprise as she felt another brush of Jaime’s lips, this time on her left inner thigh. She lifted herself onto her elbows, biting her lip as she caught sight of the lump underneath the sheet that was Jaime’s kneeling body. His fingers skimmed up her thigh and she shivered with a gasp as he licked into the crease where hip met groin. She gasped in surprise as his fingers suddenly pinched her nipples as he trailed his lips over her stomach, tongue swirling into her navel in a way that had her snorting with laughter. Her laughter soon turned into desirous moans as his mouth suddenly buried itself into her cunt.

888

_Brienne glanced up from her work as the pinging sound of her Instant Messenger alerted her of a message._

_JLannister: I’m bored._  
_BTarth: Shouldn’t you be working?_  
_JLannister: What color underwear are you wearing?_

_Brienne could feel the blush rising onto her cheeks despite herself. She glanced about her office, irrationally afraid that someone was peeking around her shoulder._

_JLannister: You’re blushing aren’t you?_  
_BTarth: This is not an appropriate use of office software._  
_JLannister: You’re blushing._  
_She could practically see the grin on his face._  
_BTarth: Get back to work. You’re distracting me and I have a very long report to finish._  
_JLannister: Work was boring and so I stopped. Red? Blue? Are they white? Please tell me they’re white._  
_She rolled her eyes. The one night she happened to have on white cotton panties and he’s never let it go._  
_BTarth: You’re incorrigible._  
_He didn’t respond and she was glad for it. She continued typing up her report, pausing when her computer dinged again a few moments later._  
_JLannister: I thought you liked that about me._  
_BTarth: You thought wrong._  
_Jlannister: Are they black?_  
_BTarth: You really don’t give up do you?_  
_JLannister: Pink?_  
_BTarth: Don’t make me block you._  
_JLannister: You’re absolutely no fun._

_Brienne ignored him after that. She had pages upon pages to complete before the end of the day and she would not let him distract her._

_JLannister: Brienne?_  
_JLannister: Hello?_  
_JLannister:Helllllo?_

_Brienne groaned to herself as she clicked his messenger box open._

_BTarth: What is it?_  
_JLannister: Oh good I thought you were ignoring me…Are you even wearing underwear?_  
_Rolling her eyes, she clicked out of the messenger box and continued working, but another box appeared not one minute later._  
_JLannister: That’s it. I’m coming into your office now._  
_Brienne’s eyes widened as she quickly responded._  
_BTarth: DON’T YOU DARE!!_  
_Jaime didn’t respond and she glanced up at the entrance to her office with slight panic._  
_JLannister: You are too easy blue eyes. Thai or Italian tonight at your place or mine?_  
_Brienne paused as she carefully considered her options._  
_BTarth: Thai at my place._

88

“Yes! Jaime!” Brienne moaned as his tongue swirled around her clit before sucking it into his mouth with a groan. She spread her thighs wider as his fingers joined his tongue. Her fingers buried themselves into his hair as he played her expertly, pressing his face harder against her mound as she moaned out her release.

She released her hold on his hair as he slowly kissed up her stomach and breast, his head poking out from underneath the sheet. He slowly crawled up her body “Good morning.” He greeted with a kiss to her neck.

88

_It was the first time he would be at her apartment as she never felt comfortable enough to invite him into her private space. The significance of this moment was not lost to Brienne and she tried to abate her anxiety of having Jaime in her space by tidying up her already clean apartment. She arranged the pillows on her couch again for the third time within the hour, groaning to herself as she realized her hands were shaking. She had no reason to be nervous. At least that’s what she tried to tell herself. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t already shared some parts of herself with Jaime. What’s one more part?_

_One more part meant too much, her mind whispered. It truly was. Opening herself up to Jaime, to whatever this was developing between the two of them was not something she planned or was growing comfortable with. Jaime had a way about himself that almost always disarmed the defenses she built around herself._

_It was very disconcerting. She rearranged her pillows again, tensing as her doorbell rang._

_8_

He was hard against her stomach and Brienne couldn’t hide the urgency she felt at needing him inside of her again. She buried her hands into his hair and pulled him to her mouth. He deepened the kiss as he filled her, sucking her tongue into his mouth as she met his eager thrusts with her own.

She pulled away from his mouth with a whimper as the pleasure rippled through her. His lips dragged against her throat, the days’ worth of stubble leaving a wonderful burn.

“Brienne,” he whispered, nipping her throat. “You’re so tight. Even after all of the times I’ve been inside you.”

She moaned. “Jaime,” She panted, “Jaime…Jaime..I..oh!”

“Fuck.” He groaned again as he felt the warm gush of her release. He thrust harder and faster as her nails suddenly dug into his shoulders, hard enough to cause pain.

8

_He stood in her doorway; a bag of Thai food in his hand and looking like he’d stepped out of GQ magazine dressed in a very expensive pea coat with a scarf wrapped around his neck. He still looked good despite the red face and windblown hair. Brienne bit her lip. “Hi.” She greeted._

_“It’s fucking freezing outside.” Jaime complained as he moved into her apartment, handing her the bag of food as he passed by. Winters in King’s Landing were usually mild, but this year the cold weather seemed to be unforgiving._

_“It has been unusually cold.” Brienne said awkwardly. She should be moving toward her kitchen to grab some plates and utensils, but all she could do was stand near the door and watch Jaime unbutton his coat._

_Jaime caught her watching and smirked as he hung up his coat and scarf on the coat rack. “I’m so rude.” He said as he moved to wrap an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her own for a quick kiss. “Hello blue eyes.” He greeted with a grin._

_Brienne tried to ignore the way his lips on her own made her trembled, but failed. “I’ll grab the plates.” She mumbled, turning to make her way into the kitchen. “Try to snoop quietly.” She called over her shoulder and he grinned._

_“You know me so well.”_

88

If anyone asked her, Brienne would say it was more than the fact that Jaime desired her so much.

“Mmm.” Jaime mumbled, gently kissing and nibbling her throat. His hand caressed up and down her side, down her thigh, across her stomach, and back again.

The intimacy is her favorite part. Lying soft and pliant against him as his hands continued to explore. She tentatively reached out to do her own exploring. She started at his shoulder; down his muscled arms and up into his soft hair. She sighed as he leaned closer into her touch with his own soft sigh. Her fingernails scratched his scalp and she smiled as she felt him practically purr into her throat.

“Tell me something.” Jaime started as he lifted his head. “Why are there broken mirror pieces on your ceiling?”

Brienne’s gaze moved toward her ceiling. “Oh.” She said softly. She ran her fingers through his hair as a way to distract herself from her embarrassment. “It was an art project.” She explained, staring up at the pieces. “I hated mirrors when I was younger; I avoided them at all costs when I could. When I was moving in here I had accidently broken a floor mirror and decided to glue them to the ceiling.” Brienne could feel Jaime’s gaze on her as she spoke quietly. “So now when I wake up I see pieces of myself. Some I like and some I don’t.” Here she was again, sharing more pieces of herself without hesitating. She could feel Jaime’s steady gaze on her, quietly assessing. She cleared her throat nervously as her eyes flicked toward his own and away again.

“Hmm.” He said, kissing her jaw. “I like all of your pieces.” He murmured as he slid his hand in more interesting places.

88

_Brienne stood in the doorway of the kitchen and quietly watched as Jaime looked at her pictures on the mantle near her bookshelf. He reached and picked one of them up and she cleared her throat, giving him a tight smile when he turned, picture in hand._

_“You have pigtails!” he exclaimed with a grin and she felt herself flush as she walked toward him. She had a wide toothless grin as she held up a tiny trout._

_“I was eight. My father finally agreed to take me fishing.” She said with a small smile. “I had caught my first fish that day.” She remembered the pride in her father’s eyes as he lifted her up for a tight hug. She brushed her fingers across the picture before placing it back onto the mantle. She glanced at Jaime, surprised to see him watching her with a small soft smile. The same type of smile that made her nearly beat out of her chest.. She turned away from his gaze. “Are you ready to eat?”_

88

This was a bit surreal for Brienne.

“Would you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?”

Jaime Lannister was standing in her kitchen, clad in nothing, but his boxers. It was not lost to Brienne that this shouldn’t affect her so much given the many times they’ve had sex, but still. “Scrambled is fine.” She answered, taking a sip of her tea as he glanced over his shoulder at her with a small smile. She pulled herself up onto the countertop.

He moved around her kitchen comfortably; opening and closing cupboards, finding things with ease. “Where are your-” He grinned as he caught sight of her spice rack. “Eureka!”

He was in her kitchen; her space and Brienne found that she liked him there.

“You’re going to love this.” He said as he began chopping up onions and peppers.

“I’m sure.” She answered, taking another sip of tea as she swung legs back and forth. Her smile widened as he began humming to himself while mixing the eggs in the bowl with rapid speed and she knew she should find it strange how something as simple as mixing eggs in a bowl made him look sexy to her. She caught sight of herself in the toaster and sighed as she ran her fingers through her untamed hair. How unfair it was that he was able to look so good in the morning while she looked as though a rat had nested in her hair. “I need a brush.” She commented absently.

“You do.” Jaime agreed as he poured his eggs into a frying pan. He dropped the onions and peppers into the frying pan next before moving toward her. “But I like that look. You look well and completely fucked.”

She flushed as he brushed his lips against her own. “Why must you be so vulgar?” She asked against his lips.

Jaime gave her one last kiss before pulling away from her with a grin. “Because you blush this pretty shade of red whenever I am.” His grin widened when flushed an even deeper shade of red. “There it is.” He kissed her cheek and turned back toward the food when the phone began to ring. “Never stop blushing blue eyes.”

Brienne glared at his back as she reached for her house phone. “Hello?”

“I called you numerous times last night, but you didn’t answer.” Margery complained.

“I’m sorry.” Brienne said, watching as Jaime absently scratched at his chest “I was indisposed.”

“Indi-“ Margery trailed off. “You mean you were busy having sex?”

“Margery,” Brienne scolded, “calm down.” She said, watching as Jaime placed the finished product onto the plate he had pulled from the cupboard.

Margery gave rapid fire questions. “How was it? How long has this been going on? Why don’t you tell me anything? Wait, is he there now?”

She opened her legs as Jaime situated himself between them with a smile. He forked a piece of egg and held it out for her to taste. “I’ll have to talk to you later Margery.”

“Don’t you dare hang up on me Brienne Tarth! You cannot leave me hanging after-“ Brienne pressed the end button with a sigh.

888

_“Why do you insist on trying to feed me as though I am a child?” Brienne asked as Jaime held the spoon of rice toward her mouth._

_“Oh Brienne, just shut up and taste it.” Jaime groused._

_She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to take the offered food. The coconut rice melted on her tongue and she moaned despite herself._

_Jaime grinned and sat back into the couch cushions. “I told you it was good.” He stared up at the ceiling quietly for a long moment. “It’s what couples do isn’t it?”_

_Brienne blinked at him in surprise. “Couples?” She repeated._

_Jaime nodded as he slid his gaze toward her own. “Yes. Couples.” He spoke the words slowly as if he were unsure of them himself. “They feed each other.”_

_Brienne, blatantly ignored the couples comment and the odd shiver the word gave her as she replied. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”_

_Jaime bristled at this. “I was-oh forget it.” He turned away from her, grumbling something underneath his breath._

_She’d hurt his feelings she realized. The guilt that followed after realizing her error had her reaching out for his hand before she could stop herself. She gently squeezed his fingers and he turned to meet her gaze again. “Sorry.” She mumbled._

_He shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s no big deal.” It was clearly a big deal._

_They were both quiet, the silence between them making Brienne squirm uncomfortably. “Do you want to see where I do my work?”_

_He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before his gaze softened and he smiled. He lifted her hand and kissed it before standing up. “Lead the way.”_

888

She was letting him feed her given her understanding of his intention to engage in this behavior with her. The annoyance she’d felt about this was long gone and now that she had stopped resisting, she found the action quite sweet.

She mentally rolled her eyes, gods help her.

Brienne opened her mouth for the fourth time and let Jaime gently place a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. It was delicious. She chewed slowly, watching as he fed himself a forkful of food with a moan, this one louder than the last one. She bit her lip as she felt desire curl low into her belly. “I hope you know I know you’re moaning this way on purpose.”

“Nonsense.” Jaime said softly. “I’m a wonderful cook and am just simply showing appreciation for my food.” He gave her one of his handsome smiles as he raised the fork toward her mouth, offering her the last bite. Brienne took the offered food as she again wondered how he could look so good.

“Now.” He said, placing the plate down onto the counter. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her closer. “I am still pretty hungry.”

Brienne watched as his fingers made quick work of the belt on her robe. “What are you doing?”

Jaime pulled her robe opened as he answered. “Undressing you.” His hands splayed across her stomach with a sigh. Her nipples hardened as soon as the cool air touched them. He leaned forward and kissed between her breasts, grinning as she gasped in surprise.

888

_Brienne stood in the doorway as Jaime perused her works of art, picking up a piece here and there, quietly oohing and aahing at most of her pieces. Her heart was pounding and she tried to breathe through her anxiety. Jaime was a wonderful artist and while she believed herself to be good, it would give her pride if he liked what she did._

_Jaime glanced over his shoulder briefly. “Are you going to stand by the door the whole time or are you going to come over here?”_

_“I didn’t want to crowd you.” She answered as she moved to his side._

_“I don’t mind you crowding me.” He said as he moved around a display of paintings, pausing as his eye caught sight of the painting hanging against the wall. “This is different.” He gently lifted it off of the wall to get a closer inspection._

_Brienne tensed beside him as he stared at the painting. She had painted that when her engagement to Hyle had fallen apart. She’d been so hurt; so angry and sad. Painting was the only thing to pull her through those emotions. It was a dark painting and it sometimes pained her to look at it._

_Jaime slowly placed the piece back against the wall. “The lines are bold and the tone dramatic. It’s very dark. Much different from your other paintings.” He glanced at her. “It’s like swirling emotions of anger and hurt. You’re a wonderful artist Brienne. I can literally feel your emotion through your work.”_

_Brienne gave him a small hesitant smile. “Yeah?”_

_Jaime slid his arms around her waist when he turned to face her. “There’s something you should know about me when it comes to critiquing art. If something isn’t good, I usually tell the truth.”_

_Brienne nodded in understanding. She was never one to mince words when it came to art. “As do I.”_

_Jaime smirked up at her. “Another thing we have in common.” He kissed her jaw. “Can I draw you blue eyes?”_

_“Now?” She asked with surprise._

_Jaime nodded. “No time like the present.”_

88

 

Jaime cupped her face in his hands while he kissed her, his tongue teasing her mouth in that expert way of his, rolling his tongue against her own and sucking it into his mouth. Brienne gripped his face in her large hands with a throaty moan, deepening their kiss until she could hardly breathe. Jaime pulled away first, wrapping both arms around her waist as he nipped at her throat. He pulled her to the edge of the countertop.

“Lie back for me.” He gently ordered.

“But I’ll be hanging off.” She complained, but still did as he requested, lying back against the counter, her head and shoulders hanging off of the edge. “I feel ridiculous.” She said.

“You’ll feel another way in a second.” Jaime muttered, lifting her leg to place it over his shoulder. He licked his lips in anticipation as he brought his face closer toward her glistening cunt. “I love how wet you get from simply kissing me.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Don’t…ohhh.” She uttered in surprise as his tongue made two long swipes up her clit. Her fingers immediately buried themselves into his hair and pulled the way she knew he enjoyed. Jaime’s reaction was immediate, groaning against her and pulling her impossibly closer, burying his mouth even deeper. Brienne’s stomach quivered and she knew she wouldn’t last long from the way he easily drew her wetness from her.

Jaime’s tongue to flick against her clit as he curled two fingers inside of her, feeling a sense of pride as she cried out loudly. Spasms wracking her body as her thighs clamped shut on his head. How does he do that? How does he know exactly how to touch her? Brienne trembled as slowly removed his fingers and kissed her thigh. Her world suddenly tilted as he pulled her up by her arms. She blinked as she refocused on his handsome gaze. She smiled and pulled him closer, pressing her mouth against his own.

888

_Brienne could feel Jaime’s heated gaze on her as she slipped out of her clothes. She tossed her shirt to the side, glancing over her shoulder with question in her eyes._

_Jaime adjusted the large sketch book she had given him, smiling at her as their eyes met. “Get completely naked.” He ordered gently. “Please?” he added as an afterthought._

_Brienne swallowed as she reached up to unhook her bra. She let it slide down her arms and onto the floor. She hooked her fingers into her underwear next and pulled them down slowly, kicking them to the side as they touched the floor._

_Jaime sat back in his chair, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. His eyes darkened with each second passed. “Do you know how amazing you look?”_

_Brienne crawled onto the bed, lying back against the pillows with a sigh. “No, but I suppose you’re going to tell me.” She took another deep breath trying to calm her frazzled nerves. She closed her eyes, the faint scratching sounds of his pencil indicating he had begun drawing her. She felt tense and stiff; it took everything within her not to cover herself up._

_“Stop moving blue eyes.” Jaime ordered gently._

_“I’m not.” Brienne muttered. “I’m lying perfectly still.”_

_Jaime sighed and ripped out the page he was sketching on. “You’re fidgeting.” He had an extremely keen eye. “Also, you’re clenching your jaw and it’s causing you to grimace.”_

_She knew grimacing made her look even more unattractive. She sat up onto her elbows. “Maybe this is a bad idea?”_

_“While I usually don’t have the best ideas, I’d say this is one of my better ones.” Jaime said with a smile. He ripped the next page off and tossed it onto the floor. He sat back in his chair with a sigh. “You’re gorgeous Brienne and it’s taking absolutely everything in me to continue sitting in this chair.”_

_She could feel herself flush, the blush starting on her face and moving down the rest of her body. “Okay.” Brienne stared at him for a long moment once again feeling the sudden shock of Jaime’s desire for her. She lied back against the pillows and took a deep calming breath._

88

Its hours later that Brienne finds herself back in bed, Jaime’s hand caressing up her backside. “I’ve never lain in bed this much.”

Jaime grinned. “I’m rubbing off on you.” His hand caressed up her thigh. “Lazing in bed is one of my specialties. Right after sketching and making you moan my name.”

Brienne smiled despite his annoying arrogance. She turned her head to catch his gaze. Jaime smiled at her, touching the tip off her nose with his index finger. They both watched each other silently, each in their own thoughts. Brienne wondered what it was Jaime was thinking as he gazed at her with an inscrutable expression. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when he closed his eyes with a sigh.

There it was again. That feeling of wonder with the fact of his wanting her. She closed her own eyes as she felt her heart do that odd double thump and she was again reminded of how afraid she was. Suddenly, she sat up and reached for her robe.

Jaime frowned as he watched her. “What are you doing?” His frown deepened as she belted her robe.

Brienne gave him an amused smile as she began stretching. “You don’t think I’m going to allow you to let me laze around all day do you?”

Jaime tilted his head as she gave another impressive stretch, the robe falling open to reveal her tiny breasts. He sighed. “I suppose not.”

Brienne covered herself up again and stood up straight. “Get dressed.” She ordered.

“Why?” He asked petulantly. “Have you forgotten it’s freezing out?”

“No.” Brienne pulled on a pair of jeans. “I’d like to go to Cobbler’s square.” She reached for her heaviest sweater and slid that on. “I’d like to sketch.”

Jaime pulled on his boxers and slid out of bed. He wrapped both arms around. “Who am I to deny your strange bouts of inspiration?” He moved to kiss her throat just as she pulled her hair out from the back of her sweater, whipping him in the face. “Ouch.”

Brienne pulled out of his embrace. She bent to pick up his jeans and tossed them at his head. “Get dressed.”

Jaime groaned out loud and slid into his jeans. “You are the worst at being lazy.”

She shrugged. “It’s why your brother pays me so much.” She tossed his sweater at his head. “Put that on. We’re wasting time.”

Jaime grumbled underneath his breath about giant bossy women as he pulled his sweater over his head. “Speaking of,” he said when his head poked through. “Tyrion asked if we would like to have dinner with him and Tysha tomorrow evening.”

Brienne blinked in surprise. “Dinner?” She asked and Jaime nodded, using her distraction to wrap around her waist.

“Yes Dinner. The four of us. He called it a double date.” He kissed her neck.

Brienne shook her head. “I don’t know-“

“Come on.” Jaime squeezed her waist. “You may even enjoy yourself for a change.”

She frowned at him, twisting her head to look at him. “I enjoy myself.”

Jaime merely kissed her with a sweet smile. “So is that a yes?”

She looked away from him as she said her next words, she didn’t want to see his smug expression. “Is what couples do isn’t it?”

Jaime’s grin widened impossibly further as he answered. “Yes blue eyes. It’s what couples do.”


End file.
